Liberation of the Never-Realm
The '''Liberation of the Never-Realm '''is an event that took place shortly after the battle between Lloyd and Boreal. During the event, the Never-Realm was released from its everlasting eternal winter and Vex's plans were thwarted. History The New Resistance is Formed After Boreal froze everyone in the village of Great Lake (minus Kai) the remaining Ninja (Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Krag) devise a plan to rebuild the Bounty and create a diversion for Lloyd so he can destroy the Ice Emperor (although they are unaware at this point that the Ice Emperor is Zane). Meanwhile, Lloyd is stuck in the Ice Emperor's dungeon after failing to convince his fallen friend that he is innocent. Grimfax unlocks the door for both Kataru and Lloyd and releases them in the hopes of curing Zane and becoming King once more. Lloyd then re-forms the resistance. Last Battle With the Wolves Meanwhile looking for the broken Land Bounty, the remaining Ninja and Krag are cornered by the wolves. Luckily the Land Bounty is ahead and they manage to get to it in time, however, the door does not lock, causing Jay to make an explosion which creates a smokescreen, scaring off the wolves for some time. Nya then attempts to brutally repair the Land Bounty by removing parts. While trying to repair the Land Bounty, Cole and Krag hear the return of the Wolves and alongside Jay and Kai, they try to stall them until Nya can fix the Land Bounty. Fortunately, Nya fixes the land Bounty and the Ninja escape with Krag heading for the Castle of Ice. Confronting the Ice Emperor Lloyd and his new allies, Kataru and Grimfax now head towards the Ice Emperor's throne room. However, under Grimfax's orders, they are trying to retrieve Vex's crystal before heading there to avoid being noticed. Unfortunately, Vex had already noticed them and brought a legion of Blizzard Samurai to destroy them. Lloyd attempts to fight alongside his allies however Grimfax orders him to find the Emperor and instead of fighting. Lloyd goes the other way whilst Kataru and Grimfax face off against Vex and the Blizzard Samurai. Meanwhile, Akita, who was severely injured during Lloyd's fight with Boreal, enters into the Castle of Ice and makes her way to the Ice Emperor's throne. At this time he is resting his eyes and she tries to get a clean shot of him, however, outside his doors, Lloyd is fighting the Blizzard Warriors guarding the door, knocking them back into his door causing a loud noise which awakens the Ice Emperor. He notices Akita and asks what she is doing, Akita begins to scold him for what he did to the Formlings, however, the Emperor tells her that they were 'war moguls' and freezes her left hand when she attempts to make a swing with her knife. At that time, Lloyd jumps into the room and confronts Zane. Final Fight Against Boreal While Lloyd is traversing through the Castle of Ice, the remaining Ninja and Krag approach the Castle of Ice however in there nearby attempt to reach it, they awaken Boreal, who was sleeping on a nearby mountain covered by snow. Boreal begins trying to freeze the Land Bounty however Kai exits from the door and begins firing cannon shots at him. These are ineffective and Kai retreats back inside the Land Bounty however Boreal aims his frost breath at the Land Bounty which causes the inside to begin to freeze. Nya, however, drives around a U-turn completely confusing Boreal and she uses the momentum from the Land Bounty to drive up onto a ramp that faces the opposite direction of Boreal which subsequently smashes Boreal into the ground with the Land Bounty on top of him. The Ninja and Krag exit out of the Land Bounty and Nya realizes that Boreal is an Elemental Dragon, made completely out of Ice, the Ninja then realize that Zane is the Ice Emperor and they hurry to tell Lloyd. However, Boreal wakes up, pushing the Land Bounty off of him and attacking the Ninja again. Startled by his surprising awakening, the Ninja attempt to stop Boreal again however they can not use the Land Bounty as it has been rolled over the ground. Kai attempts to attack Boreal, however, Boreal throws Kai across a large distance into a small snow clearing. Nya rushes over to Kai and Jay tries to cover her by attacking Boreal with lightning however it is ineffective. Cole and Krag use their combined strength to lift the land bounty and hurdle it at Boreal, however, this does very little and he attempts to attack Nya and an unconscious Kai. Nya looks up at the icicles and remembers Sorla's advice for controlling Ice. Nya then uses her powers to move the ice which crushes Boreal. Cole, Krag, and Jay all come over to congratulate her however Boreal wakes up and knocks the ice off him, this time getting ready to strike a major blow, at that moment, Kai wakes up and sees Boreal. Kai stands up and his eye's become red as he attempts to attack Boreal with all his fire power causing Boreal to melt, destroying him forever. Battle Against the Ice Emperor Back at the Ice Emperor's castle, Akita and Lloyd briefly fight about her wanting to kill Zane. Zane during there fight knocks Lloyd off and freezes Akita. Lloyd gets up and tries to remind Zane of who he is, however, Zane denies it and begins shooting Ice at Lloyd. Lloyd continues to dodge the ice and continues to try and remind Zane of who he is however it is no use and Zane finally freezes his entire body (except his head) on the steps. Vex and his Blizzard Warriors walk in and Vex tells Zane to destroy Lloyd. Lloyd tries again to plead his case and Zane finds himself unable to end his life, as Vex grabs a warriors spear and tries to do it himself, however as he is telling Lloyd how he failed, Zane begins to remember the events that had taken place in the season and he realizes Lloyd is in harms way. Zane stops Vex from killing Lloyd and then knocks Vex to the side. Zane then removes most of his armor and destroys the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu destroying the ice created from it, un-freezing the Ice Fishers and the Formlings and returning the Castle of Ice to its original state along with all the frozen warriors. Vex tries to kill Zane for ruining his plans, though the latter takes revenge for Vex's manipulations by freezing him in place. Aftermath In the aftermath of the battle, the Ninja are reunited, Akita and Kataru are reunited, Grimfax retakes his rightful place as ruler of the Never-Realm, and Vex is exiled. In the next few days, The Ninja use the travelers tea to return to Ninjago, opening a portal into the monastery. Cole says goodbye to a sad Krag and enters the portal after his friends. Lloyd then says goodbye to Akita who kisses him on the cheek before he enters the portal and the doorway to Ninjago closes. This frees the Never-Realm and its inhabitants from the tyranny and rulership it faced before. Category:Events Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Energy Category:Lightning